It's Only Just Begun : Marauders Era
by Moostashhh
Summary: Follow James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, and Peter, and watch their lives unravel...
1. Chapter 1 - The Platform

**Imma try another multi-chapter one… *Finger-nail biting commences* But I have Shazzer who's gunna bug me till I get it done, no doubt.**

 **Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and most relating pieces.**

 **There is going to be slash later on. Don't like, don't read. I will say when it will begin though so.**

 **This is a very mushy chapter. It won't all be like this, but this is!**

 __ _It's Only Just Begun_

Remus John Lupin hugged his parents, Hope and Lyall, to his side, in front of the magnificent scarlet train.

Unbeknownst to him, stood on the platform only metres away, were his future brothers, sister, and one boy that will be a lot more.

Remus was taking large calming breaths, attempting to reassure himself, that he didn't need friends, as they would just abandon him as soon as they knew, but as he looked around him, at the happy faces on everyone in the close vicinity as they laughed and joked with their friends, he started to think that maybe he may want _one_ friend. Only the mothers looked sadly at their children, but even then, it was always a lovely sight that was seeing their kids jolly and excited.

Remus glanced at his own mother's face, that was crumpled with grief and sorrow, her amber eyes, not unlike his own, were filling with salty tears that flowed down her cheeks. He reached his arms around her midriff and pulled her tight against his skinny body. "Love you, mum."

She repeated the sentiment, "Love you too, my darling boy. I'm going to miss you so bad!"

His father bent at the waist and put a hand on Remus' shoulder, tears collected in his eyes, but didn't let them fall. He stayed strong for Remus' sake, and said, lip quivering, "Be strong, son. Maybe keep the sarcasm down for a bit." His lips carved a watery smile, "Try to make friends. Don't let those certain nights keep you away from people. Remember, you have a 'monthly class in protection and the martial arts'. I love you." Remus mirrored his dad's expression. He leaned over and hugged him, then stood straight and picked up his trunk.

Remis Lupin got onto the Hogwarts Express for the very first time.

A handsome boy, with silky, immaculate, dark hair, walked with his younger brother, mother and father towards the train. They halted, and the boy, Sirius Orion Black, bounced on the balls of his feet, eager to get going.

Walburga Black placed a cold hand on her eldest son's arm. "Sirius, we expect great things from you, no less. Slytherin is the only option. Ask Bellatrix or Narcissa for any help you need. Not Andromeda," She spat her name like her niece was nothing but bubotuber pus, "she seems to be veering off in her own direction. The filthy traitor!" She regained her composure and glanced at her husband.

He spoke rarely but when he did, it was always biting and icy, "Our terms are simple. Get placed in Slytherin, receive your inheritance. Happen to find yourself in any other, someone more deserving gets it."

Sirius looked into his father's grey, unforgiving eyes and nodded. He turned on the spot and walked gracefully towards the train.

Lily Marie Evans was _so_ excited! She was a witch! She couldn't believe it?

She had read all of her textbooks through at least twice if not more! She rather liked the look of Charms and Potions, Defence would be useful but quite difficult, she surmised.

Her mother, Marigold Evans, stopped her from running straight onto the train, by placing a hand on Lily's shoulder. Lily stopped bouncing and turned to face her mother. She smiled wildly and leaned in to put her slim arms around her mother's neck. She nuzzled her nose into her mum's shoulder and held on tightly. "We love you so much. Make friends! Have fun, but don't forget to write us! Do your homework and such."

Her father, Lucas Evans, joined the hug and whispered, "Loves you, stinky!" Lily chuckled and shook her head, fondly. She kissed both parent on the cheek, and turned to her sister.

Petunia was looking at the ground, her blonde her hanging over her face. Lily dived in for one last hug. "Bye, Tuney! I love you!" Petunia repeated the words, "Loves you Lils." but let go quickly. Lily stepped away and towards the train.

Unknown to Lily at the time, but that was the last time she would ever hear her sister tell her that she loved her.

James Charlus Potter wanted to stay in his Ma's safe embrace forever. Sure, he was excited, but as his ma's soft, familiar hand came up to stroke his cheek, he never wanted to leave these arms.

Charlus Potter looked on from behind his wife, Euphemia Potter, a soft smile on his coloured face. Charlus placed his hands on his wife and son's backs and leant down to give both a warm embrace.

James leant back in his dad's arms and rubbed his head on his ma's chest. A tear trickled down his dark cheeks, but he hastily reached up to brush it away, embarrassed that he had started crying before his ma. Euphemia started crying, and Charlus was soon holding two sobbing family members.

James had never left his parents for more than a day at a time. He was starting to believe that he wanted home-schooling.

"James, you've got to go. Remember how excited you've been? It'll be great!" James' dad tried to reassure his son.

"I know but… Can you come with?" James' voice cracked and he held his ma tighter.

"Darling, I wish I could! But you know I can't. Now off you go, before I have to chain you to me!" His mother's words were intoned with sadness, but she tried to make them upbeat for him. He appreciated it. "And don't forget, you still have the two-way mirror!"

James' face brightened and he asked, "Can I call you guys tonight on it?"

Euphemia smiled, "I've got it on a necklace. It'll stay round my neck, long as you've still got the other half! I love you, my precious gift. Don't ever forget."

Charlus pulled away and placed a kiss on his son's unruly hair, "Good luck, son. Wreak havoc upon that school!" Euphemia slapped her husband's arm and glared at him, amusedly.

"I will! Love you guys too! To the moon and back." And with that, the youngest Potter strode determinedly towards the magnificent, crimson train.

Peter Pettigrew wanted to get straight onto the train. His mother was batty and his father was off god-knows-where.

The only people he'd miss, would be his younger sister, Eleanor, and brother, Benny. Ellie was only a year younger than him, and Benny, three.

He pulled Ellie into his side and held her tight. "I'll write to you as soon as I know my house and I'm all settled. I love you Nora."

"Love you too, Petey!" She smiled sweetly at him, her gappy teeth showing, and Peter tried to memorise her smile. Benny soon joined the hug, the eight-year-old feeling left out, and wrapped his skinny arms, almost painfully, around Peters stomach. He groaned but smiled and kissed his brother on the head.

"Love you two. I'll see you at Christmas. Help each other out at home and don't wind mum or dad up. You know my rules!" He had compiled a list together for them of what to do, and what not to do.

"Bye Petey! Have fun!" They chanted together. His mother absently waved, and he set his path towards the train.

And so, the story of the marauders begins.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Train

**_Chapter Two_**

James was missing his ma and dad already. He trudged along the aisle, looking in each of the windows, checking if it was free or not.

He was getting close to the end of the train, when he saw one with a single, golden-haired boy in it. He looked about James' age, so James entered and asked, "Hello, may I sit here?"

The other boy looked up. He had pretty features, with amber eyes, and full lips, but they were marred with white scars, stark against his pale skin. One mark, the biggest of them, ran from his brow bone on his left side, all the way to his jaw on the right, crossing over his nose and just missing his lips. The scarred boy blinked and nodded, shyly. James took a seat opposite him.

"What's your name?" James inquired of the boy, "Mine's James Potter."

"R-Remus Lupin," Remus replied, "It's nice to meet you."

Remus' voice was soft and sweet. He put his book, that had been open and on his lap, on the seat next to him.

"Ditto that." James grinned at him, and Remus Lupin gave him a small grin back.

Leaving his parents didn't feel quite so bad any more.

Sirius strode confidently towards the train, but as he turned on the spot to look at his surroundings, he slammed straight into a red-haired girl. "Oh merlin, I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, it's ok! Don't worry about it. Are you a first year too?" She spoke very fast as though her brain was working ten times faster than average, and her mouth was trying to run alongside it.

He smiled, "Yeah, Sirius Black, lovely to meet you." He held out a hand and she shook it firmly.

"Lily Evans. Nice to meet you, too. I haven't a clue what Hogwarts is like! Do you?" The grey-eyed boy looked at her, curiously.

"Are your parents' muggles?" She nodded, "Ah. Well, that explains it. I know a bit about Hogwarts. Not much though, it's tradition for a family to not say much about it before a kid goes to school." He smiled and leaned in a bit, "What I do know, is that you don't have to worry about the sorting. You don't fight a troll! You sit on a stool, and wear a hat and it sorts you into one of the four houses. Don't have a clue how though."

"What are the houses?" They started walking towards the train.

"Slytherin – the cunning and ambitious go there. Ravenclaw – the smart and witty. Hufflepuff – loyal and hard working. And finally, Gryffindor – the house for the brave and chivalrous." Sirius sounded wistful while talking about the last house, but his voice hardened as he said, "I need to get into Slytherin. My family always have, and I cannot be the first to break the chain."

Lily's brow furrowed, and she smiled at him sympathetically, as he sounded reluctant about this fact.

As they stepped foot on the train, "On that note, I've gotta be off. Gotta find my cousin. See you round, Lils." He grinned at her and she smiled back.

"Oh, that reminds me, I've got to find Sev!" She twisted on the spot, waving as she went, and ran off down the aisle.

He walked off in the opposite direction.

Sirius walked along the train until he arrived outside one of the less empty ones, with only two people inside. One was Indian, with messy, black hair, and the other was pale with dark blonde hair, both were grinning, and they looked about his age, so he opened the door, and said, "Mind if I join?"

The dark-skinned one spoke. "Sure."

Sirius stepped in. The fair-haired boy said, "My names Remus Lupin. And this is James." He spoke quietly but was heard by both.

"Sirius."

"Potter." He held out a hand.

Sirius eyed him warily, and took his hand gingerly, "Black…" He wondered if his surname would effect James' thoughts about him.

Remus snorted and gave a slow clap, "Well done for pointing that out. There's a thing called tact. Get some." Sirius became very confused.

James glared at him, "if you have a problem with my skin colour, you can step outside." As realisation spread across Sirius' features, horror joined it.

Sirius put his hands in the air, "Oh, no! There isn't a problem! At all! I meant that I'm Sirius Black. Black's my surname."

Remus cracked up, and soon James and Sirius joined in.

Once they finished laughing, they asked each other about house placement and the such.

"What house do you lot want to be in? My parents want me in Slytherin."

"Gryffindor! Definitely Gryffindor."

"Don't care, long as I am _able_ to be sorted." James and Sirius looked at Remus, their confusion showing on their faces.

"Why wouldn't you?" Sirius asked.

"My mind isn't quite the same as yours."

"Right…" James stated slowly, not sure if he quite believed him, but let it go because they did only just meet him about twenty minutes ago. Sirius nodded, but stored the information away – he wasn't quite so accepting of leaving the subject as James was.

Remus changed the topic, "Anyways, where are you both from?"

"London."

"Potter Manor," James shrugged, "It's unplottable, but I think it's in Cornwall at the moment… Where'd you live, mate?"

"Up north, small village called Shrowley. It's in Northumbria."

"So, you have to go all the way to London, only to go back up past your house?!" Sirius thought that that was a little bit backwards.

"Yep, but it's fine. We went in the Floo, so it was easy." Sirius nodded in understanding.

Just then the door flew open and in came a short, slightly rotund boy, with blue eyes and blonde hair. He was slightly out of breath.

"Hey, names Pete. Can I stay in here, please?" They nodded, "Thanks."

"My name's Remus."

"James"

"I'm Sirius. Why're you out of breath?"

"Threw a stink-bomb. Running away." He smiled weakly. James' face lit up.

"You prank?" He was jumping in his seat. Sirius started grinning, too, his whole body radiating mischief, and Remus only put a palm to his face, wondering how he got this lot as a group of friends.

"Think we can come up with a prank for the feast in time?" James was almost out of his seat, bouncing with ideas. He deflated slightly, "But… I don't know many spells and I'm guessing you guys don't either…?"

Remus sighed, and decided to bring out his sneaky side, resigned to his fate, he said, reluctantly, "I know a couple we could use."

Sirius smiled at him, "Do you? That's cool. Alright, so what we're gunna do is-" And with that, the Marauders planned their first prank together.

 **:):):)**


	3. Chapter 3 - The First Few Days

"Oh, that was amazing!" Remus was giggling along with James and Peter, over their prank in the great hall. The sorting was over and all his friends were with him in Gryffindor, what were the chances?!

Sirius sat stiffly with a strained smile on his face. He could see his cousins' sneers over at the Slytherin table, Bella's was the hardest. He could feel the resentment coming from his family. Bella mouthed a few choice words and he knew, he just knew, that she had already sent a note to his dear mummy.

Remus sobered when he saw Sirius tense. James and Peter were talking between themselves, still chuckling at the events of the day. He looked around to see if people were leaving the room and saw that, yes, they were. He stood up abruptly and tugged on Sirius' sleeve from next him. Sirius looked up at him with slightly manic eyes. The lycanthrope pulled on his friend's sleeve a bit harder and rose his eyebrows, trying to make it subtly apparent that he wanted to talk.

Sirius face cleared of his confusion and nodded slightly, then stood and walked with Remus out of the hall and outside into a courtyard. They sat down in a corner, a bush unintentionally concealing them from view. "What's wrong, Sirius?"

"It's not important."

"It seems like it's really bothering you so, yes, it is important."

Sirius closed his eyes and leant his head back against the stone wall behind him. It was warm, thrumming with magic, "Can I tell you another time?"

Remus sighed, "Of course." Sirius let out a breath of relief. Remus made a quick decision and let his head loll towards the other boy, "Betcha I can find where the tower is before you…" A smirk fell onto Remus' face.

Sirius chuckled, "Five knuts?" Remus nodded, "I bet you can't, and we'll both get lost."

Remus smirk grew, "That's the fun, right?" Sirius laughed and pushed himself up, then waited for his new friend to stand as well. Sirius had quite forgotten his troubles by now.

"After three?"

"Yup… One, two, THREE!" They raced off towards different staircases in the hopes of it being the correct one, "We need a map!" Sirius called from the staircase he stood upon while waiting for it to stop moving.

"Let's make it, we'll get the others to help!" Remus, from his own, responded. He could faintly make out Sirius nodding before each staircase clunked into position and the two friends were off again.

Sirius won in the end, Remus having turned up at the Ravenclaw tower and therefore needing directions back towards his own common room, where James and Peter had been waiting for them just outside the painting to tell them the password in.

Up in the dorm, Peter was left with the bed closest to the bathroom, with Remus at the window, then Sirius, then James right next to the door. Once his bed had been chosen, James reached into his trunk, which sat at the end of his bed, and pulled out a pack of muggle playing cards, a small rubber ball, and what looked like a tiny record player that fit snuggly in James' palm. James tapped the small device once with his wand making it expand to normal size, then placed the player on the bed. He pulled out another few items from his trunk, all thick pieces of card around eight by eight inches with decorative pictures and photos on the front. Sirius watched all this with interest and walked over to James, he sat on the bed facing the messy haired boy. The grey-eyed boy pulled the nearest piece of card towards him and picked it up, it was surprisingly heavy and held a circle of metal inside.

James lifted the cover of the player and slipped out one of the circles from its case. The youngest Potter placed it carefully on the record player, then pressed a button on side. Sirius nearly fell off the bed in shock as the large red box started playing music, the chords of a bass guitar played and then the lyrics, _'Gold coast slave ship bound for New Orleans'_ sung by a man's voice.

James grinned and looked up at the other boys, "Brown sugar. It's by The Rolling Stones, really new! I begged ma to take me to the music shop in the muggle town Potter Manor was near at the time and I got this!"

Sirius sat dumbfounded for most of the song but by the end he had jumped up and pulled James up with him and danced around in circles with him, belting out his own made up lyrics in time to the beat. Remus and Peter were soon jumping around with the two black-haired boys. When the song ended, James simply put another record on and they continued.

Once they got tired, they collapsed collectively on Sirius' bed and Remus taught the others how to play rummy which he learnt from his mum with James' deck of cards. They dealt a few games of that with the records playing in the background, James jumping up to change them every now and then.

When it was almost midnight, two identical ginger boys poked their heads round the door, and they spoke simultaneously, "Lights off! Night kiddies!" They winked and walked off.

Remus grinned, "See you guys in the morning!" with that the four boys scurried off to their own beds and slipped under covers, each heavily anticipating the morning to come.

Remus decided to ignore his parents and headmasters warning about friends. These boys seemed alright. They wouldn't know about his secret if he could help it.

The next morning, they had transfiguration with Professor McGonagall and the Slytherins first thing. James was rather excited, he wondered if he'd be brilliant at charms like his ma, or maybe defence like his dad, or maybe potions like his grandpa, Fleamont, or maybe transfiguration like his grandma, Dorea.

Once in the classroom, he sat down with Sirius at a desk in the back, with Remus next to him and then Peter. The austere woman who had read out their names at the feast stood at the front of the room. She had her hair tied back into a tight bun, dark green robes and a black hat on her head.

"Good morning, class. Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back." She peered at the class over her spectacles, "Understood?" The class nodded tightly. "Good. Today we shall start with transfiguring a match into a needle. Do not fret if you do not get it first try, or even today. This is your first lesson. We shall be taking notes first though."

By the end of the lesson, Peter struggled to achieve any change on his needle but he claimed it was slightly greyer than before, Remus managed to make his match pointy, Sirius ended with a silver match, and James had a slightly blunt needle. McGonagall had been impressed with the three of them, James especially, and gave them five house points each.

After that lesson, they had charms, then potions, which Remus was terrible at, then herbology, and finally history, which everyone found tedious so Sirius decided to take matters into his own hands, and spice things up a bit.

He pulled out the 'borrowed' strange yet harmless plant they had learnt about in herbology that day, and squirted the purple juice it released into the girls' hair and down the boys' backs. Professor Binns hadn't even noticed that one of the children had got up until he heard shrieking from behind him.

Sirius got house points deducted but as it was the first day, no detention.

Back at the common room, Sirius caught sight of the red-haired girl he had talked to on the train, she was sat on an armchair in front of the fire, chatting with three friends. _Lucy, was it? No… Lizzy? Not quite… Lily! That was it._ He walked over to her and said, "Hiya Lily!" He grinned down at her, and she looked up and smiled.

"Hello Sirius! How're you?"

"Good, you?" she nodded, "Isn't strange how everyone I talked to on the train got into Gryffindor?"

"Yeah I guess so. These are my friends," she pointed to each in turn, "Marlene," a girl with wavy blonde hair smiled, "Emmeline," Emmeline had brown hair and huge, blue eyes, "And Alice," she had long black hair tied into a pony tail and a round, sweet face. "Where are your friends?"

Sirius turned around and called for all of his friends to come over and they sat down with the girls.

"Hi, I'm Remus!" Remus smiled at her and held out a hand to shake and she grasped it firmly.

"Hallo! I'm Peter." He pointed at himself and Lily grinned at him.

There was a pause. James was staring at Lily, already quite smitten. Remus nudged James in the ribs  
"Oh! I'm James Potter…"

Lily rose her eyebrows at him and smiled hesitantly, "…Lovely to meet you." Peter, Sirius and Remus chuckled.

Sirius started a conversation with Lily while Remus and Peter sat and talked to the other girls about their first day. James sat quietly off to the side, watching Lily. She was very pretty, and quite funny, he found when he listened to her conversation with Sirius. James nervously adjusted his glasses and ran a hand through her hair when she briefly met his eye. She had such lovely eyes, green but not murky or washed out like most peoples' green eyes, but vibrant and bright with so much life and curiosity behind them. He was enthralled.

The girl next to him, Marlene, said, "You ok? You look a little…" she waved her hands at her head, "out of it." She had a strong cockney accent and gesticulated wildly as she spoke.

He smiled at her and nodded, "Yeah, just lost in thought."

She leant in and whispered, "Looked a little more lost in Lily's eyes, to me!" she laughed loudly when James covered his face and blushed.

"Shut up!" James almost shouted. The others looked looked over at them in surprise, but Marlene simply grinned and James pushed her off the sofa with a small grin of his own. The others sniggered and conversation continued.

That night, Remus was sat with his legs bent up at the end of his bed, leant against the footboard doing his homework, Sirius lay on his back at Remus' feet throwing James' bouncy ball up and then catching it, James rested against Remus' headboard reading a quidditch magazine, and Peter sat next to James, half-reading the magazine over his shoulder.

Remus lifted his head from his book and looked around at his three new friends that he believed would someday be his best friends. Now, as long as they never found out, their friendship would last forever.

 **This took forever to get finished, and it's a really choppy end… I'm sorr-** ** _eee._** **(^_^)**


	4. Chapter 4 - First Term

**A/N: James is such a Mumma's boy it's unreal. I love it. Also, he seems much more childish with his mum but I'm thinking that he may be like that cause he's gonna be the 'mum' of the group, so he's got to have someone to be his mum, ya know?**

Sirius had bought a corkboard a week after Remus' first absence, and pinned notes systematically upon it informing the reader of various prank ideas, funny jokes for James and Re', and cheesy puns for Peter. Sirius was not known for being orderly, and James did not anticipate him being the list type, but, boy, did Sirius make a lot of lists; prank ideas, homework, potions ingredients, cool charms that caught his attention, cracks at James, and so many other things!

Sirius sat, scribbling away at a piece of parchment, with his legs crossed beneath him, his head bent over his work, black hair falling over his face, shielding his eyes from view. James could see his tongue poking out from between his lips in concentration, and chuckled.

"Hey, Siri?"

"Yeah, Jamie?" Sirius looked up from his parchment, mouth open slightly, a loose strand of his quill stuck to the corner of his mouth, blinking his eyes into focus.

"Whatchya writin'?" James, from his place on the bed with his bed, with his legs in the air above him, and his head slightly off the bed, tilting backwards, so he was able to watch Sirius, who was turning out to be great entertainment.

Sirius blew a raspberry, the piece of feather on his lip flying away, he went cross-eyed to watch it fall around his nose, "A list of why my mother is a shit one." James' brows rose in surprise, "So far I've got; she's a bitch, she's a bitch, and she's a bitch."

James had sat up and turned to face the other boy, watching him with calculated eyes. He saw the wry grin pulling at Sirius' lips, and the relaxed posture of his friend. He also saw the sad confusion within his metallic eyes, the taught sheets where Sirius had clenched his fists in them. He also saw the set jaw, the determined, furrowed brows, "I'm going to make myself so very muggle, just to prove my beliefs to that vile excuse of a mother." Sirius laughed dryly.

"Siri…" James trailed off, "Make sure you want to though, mate, like, don't go buy tons of clothes and stuff and then decide you don't want a bit of any of it. Don't let her control you." He stood up and sat down next to his friend. He threw an arm around Sirius' shoulders, and grinned at him, "But, I will help if you really wanna do it? Like, we could talk to Lily, or Marlene – is she muggleborn?" Sirius nodded, "Yeah, so… It'd be easy!"

Sirius smiled softly at his friend and bobbed his head up and down, once. He was so grateful for his friends. He pondered what it'd have been like if he had he been placed with the Ravens or Puffs instead. Not like this, that's for sure.

o0o

Remus and Peter were hiding out in a small alcove, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

"Now!" Peter whisper-screamed. Remus giggled and shuffled out towards the 'enemy'. In perfect position, Remus turned and nodded at Peter, who returned it and walked around casually, inspecting the surrounding area with an almost frightening intensity. All was in place. Remus lifted his wand and pulled a small green tub out of his pocket. He opened the tub to reveal a shimmering purple powder, and poked it with his finger, covering the digit with the substance, and approached the sleeping target. He lightly swiped the powder above the target's upper lip.

Remus sent a discreet thumbs up in Peter's direction before skidding across the stone floor towards the alcove.

Peter walked jauntily forwards, just to the right of the target, and subtly added his own orange dust to the target's upper lip before gently tapping his chestnut wand to the powders, then scurrying off, heading for Remus in the alcove.

He turned just in time to see Professor Slughorn sniff, then lick his lips, and contort in a sudden burst of red smoke. The boys walked cautiously to the chair. There, sat in the middle of the chair, was a snorting pig. The pig looked very indignant at its situation, and glared up at the two grinning boys above him.

Remus held his hand up for a high five. Peter slapped it firmly.

o0o

"I used to dream of dragons." Remus said suddenly. Sirius turned to look at him, "After… sleepless nights, I would lie in my bed and imagine the places I'd go if I had a dragon. I always decided on Sweden and Switzerland. They look beautiful, at least, from what I've seen of them in photos. And the infamous chocolate wouldn't hurt." A smile flitted across the scarred boys face.

"Why dragons?" They lay on a large rock near the lake, knees bent up and hands behind their heads, staring up at the orange abyss above.

"They're strong, and could protect me from people."

"Who'd you need protecting from?" Sirius turned his head towards the amber eyed boy, watching his profile.

Remus shrugged noncommittally and looked vaguely uncomfortable, so Sirius decided to let it go. "I'd go to the Caribbean, I think. I think I'd go alone, tan myself, come back looking prettier than I already do!"

Remus nodded and grinned wryly, "Of course, love, of course." He said sarcastically.

Sirius smiled and nudged Remus with his elbow, "Hey, Re'?" The lycanthrope hummed in acknowledgement, "Do you think Jamie and Pete are wondering where we are?"

Remus snorted, "Nah, they'll be off tormenting some poor third year. Probably not done their homework, knowing them. At least I do mine, the poor teachers'll hate us by the end of this term!"

Sirius laughed, "No! They'll hate me, and the other two, not you!" Remus looked at him quizzically, "One smile from you and they are at your beck and call! You have all the teachers wrapped around your little toe!"

"That's not the saying, and you know it, Siri. And I do not! They act like that with everyone!" Sirius snorted and shoved him with his foot. The scarred boy looked at him, amused, and pushed him back. The two friends began to puppy-fight and Remus came out victorious.

o0o

When late December arrived, a wintry chill had settled around the castle, students could be seen wrapped in thick woollen scarves, heavy robes, and multiple pairs of socks. For James, winter was a nightmare; it's cold nights were unbearable, the biting winds were frighteningly cold, and Hogwarts hot chocolate was mediocre compared to his Ma's, and there was none of his Ma's curry, or Dad's jam roly poly. He really missed his parents.

With this thought, he ran up to the dorm and burrowed under his duvet and multiple blankets to mirror-call his ma.

She picked up immediately, "Hello, darling boy." She smiled fondly through the mirror at her little boy.

"Hey, Ma! I was just thinking of your hot chocolate! You'd never believe how cold it is here, like I've got at least seven layers on! Not including my socks."

"I do believe it, as I there once."

"Yeah, but like, a hundred years ago!" His smile turned into a grin, "Bet the castle looked modern when you were here!"

She laughed, "Well I never! What a cheeky bugger being at that castle has made you!"

"Nah, that'll all be Siri! He's so sassy! Yesterday, he called Professor McGonagall, 'Minnie', ooh she went ballistic. It was very funny."

"I'll bet. I do hope, young Mister Potter, that you're not disrespecting any teachers in a similar fashion, are you?" His ma said it in a sweet voice, but her eyes were stern.

James' hazel eyes widened, "Oh no, Ma, I'd never. Not once in my whole wizarding life, I swear to Merlin's dirty boxers!"

"That is a very serious oath, my son, don't want to be saying that one too often!" She smiled as he giggled, his tongue poking out of his lips.

"Oh, don't you ever worry about that, Ma! You'll be the only witness to ever hear of my mistake!" She laughed lightly, the tinkling, bell-like sound warming him entirely.

They continued to talk for over an hour until James just couldn't keep it in anymore.

"I love you, Ma." He said, out of the blue, his eyes wetting.

"And I, you, my precious gift."

The first of many tears fell down the eleven-year-old's cheek. "What's wrong, Jamie?"

"I want a hug, and I want to be at home. I want to sit by the fire, and be all wrapped up with warming charms at night. I want my bed and you, and… and… I want to be with you and Dad!" The tears were rushing down his face but a mother always knows how to make her sweet baby feel better.

"Aw, James, it's only a week to go, soon you'll be back home wrapped up nice and warm, with a cup of hot chocolate and a slice of your dad's pudding. Don't worry, love." She searched her son's face and saw a slight brightness appear in his eyes, "I can't wait to see you either, it's only a week today and I promise that as soon as I see you, you'll be in my arms." He smiled at his ma sadly, taking in her familiar face, the soft creases near her eyes, the hazel eyes – the same colour of his own, her brown hair tied back loosely with a ribbon, strands falling around her face.

"I love you, little one, and I'll see you soon."

"Love you Ma. See you next week." She looked at him fondly, then he was looking at his own face in the mirror.

o0o

When Remus and Sirius walked in and saw their bespectacled friend, in his bed, staring at his mirror dejectedly. Remus walked over and put his hand on James' shoulder. James jumped and sat up, attempting to wipe away his tears before they saw. Sirius reached over for a hug and James accepted willingly. Remus put his arms around James' other side and nuzzled his shoulder. The homesick boy sighed, and pulled his friends down for a cuddle.

Remus smiled, they all knew of James' love for warm hugs and snuggles, and went willingly, along with Sirius. The blanket was pulled up around their shoulders.

"What is it, Jamie?" Sirius asked, once he was sure his friend was okay.

"Nuthin', just missing my ma. Can't wait for the holidays." Remus nodded but Sirius frowned.

"I think I might stay here for the holidays. Don't really wanna go home." James pulled back from him slightly to look into his eyes.

His brows were furrowed and his lips were pursed, "Hmm." He made mental note of something to ask his ma, "Why don't you come over to mine Sirius? I'm sure Ma and Dad won't mind. I'm gonna miss you guys loads anyway." Sirius looked at James in shock and Remus hid a relieved smile in James' shoulder. James, turning to Remus, said "We'll have to meet up at some point. You could come over for a while."

Remus watched Sirius carefully, who's only response so far was to gawp and hug James even tighter, a hand clutching Remus', but he answered happily anyway, "Yeah, that'd be great, if your mum won't mind, of course?"

"We could always ask now?" he held up his two-way mirror, the other two nodded.

"Hi Ma." He said when her face appeared.

She looked at James questioningly, "Hiya baby. This is very soon after our last chat? Is everything okay?"

James nodded, then held the mirror further away so that she could see his friends who still lay pressed close to him, "Yeah 'course, Ma. This is Sirius _Black_ and Remus Lupin," He pointed at each, and Mrs. Potter smiled benignly at the two, "I – I mean, we – were just wondering if Sirius would be able to stay for Christmas?" Mrs. Potter caught on to what James was not-saying, the emphasis on Sirius' surname telling her all she needed to know.

"Of course, love. Will I need to set up another room or will your bedroom be enough...?" She grinned at the boys and their position. Sirius sighed in relief, James glared at her, and Remus blushed. "Am I right in guessing that Remus shall be over for a time, as well?" All three nodded.

"Yeah, if that's ok, Mrs. Potter? I don't want to impose?" Remus bit his lip.

James' ma simply smiled and shook her head, "Oh you won't, you silly goon!" The three friends chuckled, "How about Peter… was it Peter?" James nodded, "Will he be coming?" Remus looked at James, who looked at Sirius, who looked at Remus. They shrugged simultaneously, turning back to the mirror.

"Dunno Ma. I'll ask later in the week." She nodded, "See you Ma, probably mirror you tomorrow anyway. Love you loads Ma."

"And you dearest. See you next week boys," Remus and Sirius waved, "Bye Jamie darling."

She winked and her face faded from the mirror.

The boys smiled at each other and continued to lay together until they drifted off side-by-side.

o0o


End file.
